Dancing With The Devil
by anakinpadmekenobi
Summary: Obi-Wan Kenobi was one of the greatest Jedi in a milinia. But he was also human. He formed attachments, called someone his father, and knew what it was like to hate. "Would you believe me if I turned to the dark? I don’t think so. Not that I have."
1. Chpt 1 Intro

_Disclaimer—Guess. What, you think I own it? Sorry, you're wrong. I own nothing._

* * *

_You're probably horrified by what you're reading. And you should be. _

_Now, you know what's coming._

_--From the Private Journals of Obi-Wan Kenobi_

Would I say I'm sorry? Would I try to redeem myself? No, I wouldn't of. If Siri hadn't been there, if she wasn't there…No, I wouldn't of.

Do you forgive me, for all my deeds? I'd be surprised if you did. I don't earn your forgiveness. I don't earn to be in your presence. In _anyone's'_ presence.

I was surprised when you walked into my 'room'. I thought, once you gave me to the mercy of the Council, I thought you'd stay away. Clearly, I was wrong.

Have you showed Bant and Siri all the entries, not just the first part? They need to see, to understand what I did. Don't bother with Garen. I don't think he'll want to hear. It's not in his nature to forgive for something this major.

Have you read them? You must've read some of it. How else would you know where I've been? Why else would you be here?

*~*~*

_Here I am, ranting about my mistakes to Qui-Gon. But he already knows what happened. You, dear reader, don't_._ You haven't read what happened. So how can you continue reading? You probably think I'm going to tell you._

_Well, you're right. I shall. But it's complicated. The whole thing is. Not just the beginning, middle, or end. Everything, from the big picture, to the tiny details. _

_So I'll try to explain it the best way I can. I'll really try. To help you, you'll see my entries, and I'll explain some things as they come to cross. _

_So continue on, dear readers. But I warn you, it won't be pretty. Love and loss. Brotherhood and betrayal. Courage and sacrifice._

_Let the games begin._

_*~*~*_


	2. Chpt 2

_A.N.—The story switches between Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon, and it'll be noticed at the beginning. Obi-Wan is about 17,18 years old. _

_If you have any questions (besides what's happening next) please ask, because the story may not answer it. I will do my best to answer. _

_No one is beta-ing it. All mistakes, errors, really bad parts are all my fault. (Though I hope you won't find anything mentioned above, or otherwise noted). _

_Apologies, for the long author notes. Enjoy!_

* * *

_Obi-Wans' Point of View_

_Why am I starting this? I have no idea. I guess I just want you, Master, to have something once I'm knighted. We both know that day is coming soon. I mean, look. I'm already having my first solo mission._

_I don't know why you're so worked up, I don't feel any warning at all. The Force isn't screaming, and my insticnts tell me to go on. _

_I labled this "The Private Journals of Obi-Wan Kenobi", but I want you to read this. You should. Because I know I'm going to leave soon._

_The Force is screaming that, at least._

_--From the Private Journals of Obi-Wan Kenobi_

"Master, I sense something. Something…elusive."

"Are you mocking me?"

He grins at me, eyes sparkling. "Not at all, _Master_."

I glare at him. "Qui-Gon, will you stop it?"

His smile disappears. "Is it that bad, Obi-Wan?"

I nod, looking down at the blue holo-figure in my palm. "Maybe you were right. Maybe I shouldn't have gone, and stayed with you." I pause, brows furrowing. "But both Force and instincts tell me to go on. Curious, isn't it?"

_Before we continue this conversation any farther,let me tell you that I was sent to protect a Senator and his/her entourage. Don't ask me his/her name, I can't remember, nor care to. Besides, you'll learn his/her name soon enough._

_Anyways, while meditating, I sensed a disturbance. And, as he asked me before I left, I contacted Qui-Gon to tell him what I felt. And the story continues._

_Oh, and-for later reference-I wasn't even a day away from Coruscant. Just a few hours. _

_*~*~*_

Qui-Gons' tiny head cocks to one side, thinking. "Maybe."

"What should I do, Master?"

His eyes focus on mine. "Keep in contact. And stay alert. I'm coming."

I bow my head, somewhat annoyed. "Of course, Master."

His blue image flickers, then dies. Once gone, I snarl at the com-link. "What, Master? Keeping you informed not enough?" This is my first solo mission, and I hoped to prove myself to both Council and my master. Obviously, I won't.

I shake my head, and quickly brush aside any anger and frustrtion; it's not the way of the Jedi.

I place my com-link back in my belt, and make a quick trip to the Senator. He needs to know what's happening.

I knock on his door, and it opens right away. I walk in bowing. "Senator Hayoti."

He looks up at the desk he's sitting at. "Padawan Kenobi." He smiles. He and his speicies-Nautolan, like Master Fisto-were generally friendly to all. He stands up, brown arms spread wide. "Please, sit. What can I do for you?"

I sit on a chair near by, and lean forward. He sits just opposite of me, his long tentacles all over the place. "Senator, just a few minutes ago, I sensed a disturbance in the Force. I contacted my Master, and told him of the feeling. He told me he's coming, so I would suggest we pull out of hyerspace, before he arrives," I thought to add, as an after-thought.

The Senator leans back, dark maroon eyes unblinking. "Can you specify this danger?" he asks, voice suddenly grave.

I shake my head. "No."

"Then would it be wise to pull out? Would the danger be when we're not in motion?"

I heisatate. "I…can ask Master Qui-Gon." I bow my head. "I'm sorry, I didn't think of it."

He waves off my apology. "No need, Padwan Kenobi." He smiles warmly. "We can pull out in a few hours."

I stand, and bow,a small smile on my face. "Thank you, Senator."

He escorts me to the door. "I'll have one my staff contact you when pulling out."

"Of course."

* * *

I jolt along with the ship. I went back to my quarters, to meditate. When I wake, I realized I must've have fallen asleep.

I walk out, heading torwards the Senators quarters, to see if he's fine. But someone calls for me, and I look to see a crew member.

"Jedi! There has been an attack! We just pulled out of hyperspace, and then someone started to-"

He breaks off as another jolt rocks the ship. We stumble to the floor. "-attack us," he finshes, with an amused smile. I almost share it.

"Have you identified the attacker?"

He shakes his head. "Not yet. One of my crew was trying to communicate them, when I went looking for you."

I nod. "Where is the Senator?"

The crew member shrugs. "In his quarters, I'm guessing."

"Go, and get him. Get him to safety-"

"In a ship?" he interupts.

I glare at him sharply, and contiue. "-in any way you can. I'll go see if your crew have contact with the attacker." We both stumble as the ship rocks once again.

I wince as my head hits the wall. "It's almost as if whoever it is, is disagreeing with us, or adding the exclamation we need."

He smiled grimly, and races off behind me. I, in the opposite direction.

Once there, I found Nautolans' and humans alike scrambling to get the ship back and runing. I grab the nearest crew, and ask where communicatios are. He points to a small crowd hovering in a corner. I race over, dodging beings, and push my way to the front. "Have you made contact?" I ask, when I reach the front.

What I guess to be the one originally contacting nods. "Yes."

"And…?"

"He said that he will cease fire after he speaks to an Obi-Wan Kenobi."

My eyes widen. Who wants to contact me? "I'm Obi-Wan."

One of crowd speaks out. "Then contact him."

I nod, confusion in my mind. Who are these people? What do they want? "This is Obi-Wan Kenobi, asking for a cease fire. Repeat. Obi-Wan Kenobi, asking for a cease fire."

I pause, waiting for a reply. There's crackling, and static, but then a voice breaks through. "Obi-Wan! So good to talk to you. It's been a while, hasn't it?"

_Personally, I'm surprised I didn't faint. Or, well, react in any way. I think I was too shocked to act. Not that I'm surprised. Wouldn't you be surprised if someone you thought dead suddenly is speaking to you?_

*~*~*


	3. Chpt 3

_**A.N.—Two quick things. First, I want you to know that I'm changing the Intro. It doesn't seem to fit where the muse is heading. Next time I update, the Intro will be changed, but otherwise, every chapter is the same.**_

_**Second, I have a challenge posted on my profile. All rules and such are posted there.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

_Tell me, Master. I know I asked you before, but what would you have felt if you were betrayed? Someone you loved like a father? Do you remember him? The man that captured me, and tortured me insane, right after you accepted me?_

_He's back. _

_Though I do admit, I thought I was going insane. I mean, wouldn't you, too? Someone, you knew to be dead, is suddenly talking to you? He's dead, Master. He should be. I should know._

_Especially since I was the one who killed him. _

_--From the Private Journals of Obi-Wan Kenobi_

_Obi-Wans' Point of View_

Loit Getus' voice grinned through the speakers. "Surprised? You couldn't get rid of me that easily."

"But-but…" I sputter, shock making me incapable of speech. I swallow the shock, and continue. "Why are you here? What do you want?" I croak.

"What lovely questions," he says in a mock pleasant tone. "And they shall be answered soon enough. But first, I need you to board my ship."

I realize now that everyone has gone silent, and is listening to our conversation. I almost tell them to continue what they were originally doing. But I know they won't listen. They'll either work quietly, trying to catch snippets of our conversation, or they won't listen to me.

"Why?" I ask. "Haven't you had enough of me?"

I hear him laugh. "Oh never, my dear Obi-Wan. We need to continue where we left off."

I swallow hard. "And if I don't board your ship?"

"Then I blow everyone on that ship of yours to smithereens."

A gasp resonates from the crowd.

"Padawan?"

For a moment, I think Qui-Gon has arrived. But logic hits, and I know he won't be here for an hour or two more. I turn to see the Senator.

"Yes?" I ask my voice hoarse.

He walks through the crowd, and stands before me. He blinks slowly, and immediately, I understand that he'll respect my decision, no matter which it'll be.

"Well?" Getu asks, impatient.

"I…need time. To decide." I wince at how weak I sound. "Please," I whisper.

He pauses. "One hour. If I don't get your answer within the hour, your whole entourage is dead."

I sigh, relieved. "Of course, Getu."

"Of course, Kenobi." I hear him grin once more. "Still keeping the habit, I see."

I snarl at the speaker, and cut the connection. I turn to look at Senator Hayoti, a plea on my face. He nods, understanding.

He leans forward, and whispers in a technician's ear. The tech. nods and races off. Hayoti turns to the crowd. "Obi-Wan is to be left alone until the hour is up. If he needs help, you are to give it to him. Understand?"

The crowd nods, and trudges back to their posts. I race away, darting around the masses of beings. I race inside my quarters, slamming the door shut. I lean heavily against the door. _How? How can he be alive? I killed him. He's dead…he's dead._

I close my eyes forcefully, heaving a sigh, and slide to the floor. _Now what? What would Qui-Gon do?_

_Qui-Gon. _His name is like a beacon of hope. I fish for my com-link, and dial his number. "Qui-Gon, Master, please answer. This is Obi-Wan." I wait for few moments, but no reply. "Qui-Gon, this is Obi-Wan, please answer." Still no answer. I beg the Force for him to answer, but it seems ignorant of my pleas.

After just a few minutes, I'm practically hysterical.

*~*

_You can only imagine how I felt, dear readers. Qui-Gon wasn't answering (to this day, I still have no idea why), the lives of the crew were on my shoulders, and the only option out was to go with the man I hate with a passion._

_Not, that, I hated people on a regular basis. I was a Jedi. I controlled my hate-to a point. I never forgave him for what he did._

_And I know you're wondering what the heck Getu did to me. But that will all be explained with due time. _

*~*

After giving up all hope of my Master answering, I ask the Force what to do. It answers.

* * *

"Getu?"

"Yes?" His voice seems to echo throughout the cabin. He sounds eager. Hopeful.

I take a breath that rakes my whole body. "I'll come. Cease your fire. I'm coming."

I hear him laugh, and speak to someone. "See? I told you he'll come. He and his kind always care for others safety." He directs his words back to me. "Though he didn't always."

"Because you made me, Getu," I growl.

He chuckles. "Getting angry, are we? Not very Jedi like, now is it?"

I cut the connection and turn to the Senator. "Can you do something for me?" He nods. I hand him two items. "Tell Qui-Gon that I won't need those anymore. Tell him, I don't think I'll be able to resist, because I know he's grown, though I will try. Tell him, I may die. Tell him," I take a breath, "tell him, that I trust him, and I know he'll find me before that happens."

* * *

_Well, did I surprise you guys? Did anyone think it was Xanatos? I'm curious. _


End file.
